Yu Yu Hakusho: Where the Soul Meets the Mind
by Ming Yueh
Summary: They run,they hid.Their past all a blur,to stop an ancient curse from overtaking not just Makai and Ningenkai,but Raikai as well,they must learn to work with outsiders of their family.Allow your soul to be purified by the scent of flowers on the breeze...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the theme songs.

Time: About four years after the end of the series. (Right after the second Makai Tournament). Yusuke – 22, Kuwabara – 22, Shuichi Minamino (Kurama) – 23, Hiei –?

Note: Everyone has grown taller. (I know, I can be random)

* * *

Prologue

**Yusuke Urameshi**

_It has been several years after Yusuke returned to Ningenkai. He and Keiko had planned on getting married, but soon that turned to be a disaster. Keiko grew impatient as Yusuke needed to constantly return to Makai. Yusuke still remained the same and still comes back to Ningenkai whenever he can. However, he has changed a bit._

**Kazuma Kuwabara**

_He has been accepted into a prestigious college in his home town, and continues to get good grades. He is doing very well. He still looks out for Ningenkai, although there has been no real threat. He still loves Yukina, and will always love her. However, she continues to play hard to get._

**Shuichi Minamino**

_He, too, has been accepted into a prestigious college as well, and goes to school with Kuwabara. He continues to suppress Youko Kurama. He gets great grade and cares for his family. He makes trips to Makai every now and then._

**Hiei**

_Although he loves Makai, he mostly stays in Ningenkai. He talks to Kurama, like always, and continues to watch out for Yukina. Much of what he does with his time is hard to tell at the present.

* * *

_

Introduction

Hiei dashed to Kurama's peaceful home. He pushed the window open quickly, panic in his eyes. Kurama sat at a desk with a lamp, doing his college work. It was night.

"Come with me, hurry!" Hiei said urgently

Kurama gave him a confused look, "What's going on, Hiei?"

"Just come! Hurry, follow me!"

Kurama quickly stood. As Hiei went outside and waited for him, Kurama explained to his mother that he'd be going out for awhile and not to worry about him.

Kurama followed Hiei, who was traveling at an extreme speed.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Kurama asked again.

Kurama followed Hiei to the Temple. Hiei brought him quietly into a room where a woman lay in a floor bed. She was beautiful, on a mild scale, but also held a sort of exotic beauty. She had long, wavy, golden hair. Her skin was pale, but not in a way that made her seem sick. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, but she seemed to have fainted earlier. In the moon cast from a nearby window, her tiger ears could be seen.

"Hiei…" Kurama said slowly. "Who is she?"

Hiei watched her sleep. He smirked, giving her a smile that seemed almost loving. Kurama watched him with an expressionless face.

Hiei closed his eyes, as if remembering something. Then, slowly, he said, "This is the only one that I ever fell in love with. Her name is Toraneko, though everyone in her village calls her Princess Saaberutaigaa, the Saber Tooth."

Kurama gasped, "This…This Tigress Demon…Toraneko? You…Fell in love with her?"

"Yes. She changed me. I changed around her. Things became…complicated, especially around her."

"Really?" Kurama inquired.

Hiei nodded, "Do you want me to tell you everything?"

Kurama thought for awhile and said, "If you trust me with your secret, then yes."

Hiei closed his eyes, savoring the memory, "It was a long time ago. But, I remember it like it happened just today…

Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Where the Soul Meets the Mind**_

Part One

Flight of Freedom

Chapter One

His One and Only Love

_The Tigress Who Cried for Everyone _

"Stop it, all of you!" Toraneko screamed; her red brown eyes as deep as the oceans. They showed concern as she pushed another male Tiger Demon from someone on the ground. She knelt beside him and turned him so he faced upwards. He was nearly fainted and was battered badly; it…Was Hiei, however he was much younger than he was now; so was Toraneko, and she was cute, instead of beautiful.

"Princess Saaberutaigaa!" The Tigers said in surprise. "Well, he started it!" The Tigers protested.

"All of you against just him," Toraneko said angrily, "Hardly seem like a fair fight!"

Toraneko, struggling, carried Hiei into the nearest room. She put Hiei on the bed and tucked him in. She smiled at Hiei, before he fainted.

Hiei slowly blinked his eyes open. He quickly shut them when the bright sunlight streamed in through the window blinded him; he hadn't adjusted to the brightness quite yet.

"Hello, my name is Toraneko, but don't call me that in front of everyone else. In front of them, call me Saaberutaigaa," Toraneko walked in through the cloth door, her ocean like eyes looking at Hiei with sweet sincerity. "I'm sorry about yesterday," She commented, "If I'd known they were beating on you, I would've stopped them earlier. So, what's your name?" Her voice was soft, but firm, and yet somehow sweet at the same time.

All Hiei had done, though, was glare at her. Her black striped, golden ears moved cutely as they picked up sounds. She smiled at Hiei and sat next to his bed. She placed a cup of something on the desk next to it.

"You should drink this," Toraneko commented. "It might help you regain your strength quickly."

Hiei continued to glare at her.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Toraneko said with a laugh. "I'll help you,"

Toraneko propped Hiei up and put the glass to his lips. While still glaring at her, Hiei began to sip the drink she'd made him. It was hot on his tongue, but cooling inside.

"Are you hungry?" Toraneko asked kindly. Hiei simply looked away. Toraneko walked out of the room. A moment later, she returned holding a tray with plates of fruit. "Open your mouth," She said.

Hiei obeyed her small command. She gently placed a sliced piece of apple in his mouth.  
From then on, Hiei refused to let Toraneko feed him. Instead, he decided to eat it himself. Toraneko smiled. At least he could lift his own arm.

* * *

"My father is coming home." Toraneko said while she and Hiei sat in a peaceful meadow not far from her village. She said this with a smile; however her eyes and tone of voice betrayed that small smile.

Hiei knew why. She'd told him that her father had never been around really. He'd stayed at their sister tribe, where there were many harems his brother provided him with.

"Maybe you can meet him." Toraneko said dully. She seemed sad about the fact that he was coming. "I know, Hououza that I'm usually happy, but when my father comes, I get depressed. He's never around to take care of the politics of this village and dumps everything on me. Then, on the rare occasions he does come home, he expects me to be happy and perky and act like we're a happy family when we're not."

Toraneko sighed and stood, "Come on, my father will be arriving soon."

* * *

"Father, you're home!" Toraneko exclaimed with false joy. He hugged his daughter.

Toraneko's father was a tall, slender, but well built, man. He was strong; his name was Ryuuko, the Dragon Tiger. He had the orange hair of a tiger and icy, light blue eyes.

He looked towards the demon standing by his home: Hiei. He looked utterly disgusted that he was there.

"And who is that?" Ryuuko asked in a disgusted tone.

Toraneko looked towards Hiei with admiration, and replied, "His name is Hououza, Father." She didn't know his name; so, she gave him Hououza, or Phoenix.

"He doesn't appear to be a Tiger Demon." Ryuuko stated dryly.

"That's because he is not." Toraneko said calmly, although it appeared that Ryuuko was about to explode with anger, "He is a Fire Demon."

Ryuuko's face scrunched together tightly with anger, "I want him out of the village!"

"No," Toraneko replied simply.

Ryuuko sighed, "Come along, Little One, I have much to discuss with you, in private companies."

Ryuuko put an arm around Toraneko and pulled her off towards the house. When they were going through the cloth door, Hiei made a motion to follow, but Toraneko shook her head.

Hiei leaned as close to the house without disturbing it. He wanted to know what this man was going to do to Toraneko. And then he heard it, the horrible news.

* * *

"…are to be married to the prince of the clan of Tiger Demons known as the Moon Tigers should the war between us and our neighboring village becomes too hectic. They will aid us in this war then."

"But –" Toraneko objected, but Ryuuko interrupted her.

"No buts, Daughter. That's why I am going to kill that Fire Demon. I sense that you two have become quite close. You are not to go near any males until after your marriage, if need be."

"No!" Toraneko screamed in protest. "I won't allow you to kill him! He's still healing! Look, just give him enough time to heal, and I guarantee you he will be gone!" Toraneko said, tears welling into her eyes.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow him to stay!"

"Then I'll take him out of the village," Toraneko said in a sad voice.

"No; I know you. You'll hide him in one of the caves nearby and continue to be near him. I will kill him."

"No!" Toraneko sobbed and the tears fell freely. She shoved past her father. She stopped briefly by the door to say, "Don't make me your way to get out of the war you started."

* * *

Toraneko shot out of the house, grabbing Hiei by the hand, making him blush, "Come quickly; we must hurry!"

Toraneko took Hiei far from the village and to the other side of a tall mountain and said quickly, "I know of the burden you hold. I know it. Now, you mustn't take this the wrong way. I can help you take some of the pain away. You know that most Tiger Demons rely on strength, right? Well I have trained hard in secrecy of the Spiritual Powers. Come closer,"

Hiei scooted a little closer to Toraneko. She blushed, and leaned towards Hiei. She kissed him, her eyes closing. Hiei was so shocked that he didn't react. Suddenly, some of the anger within him, the pain, the sorrow; every bad emotion that harbored within him lifted slightly.

When Toraneko pulled away, she said urgently, "Now, you must leave at once. My father will kill you otherwise! Listen, below this mountain is a waterfall that empties into a spring. Behind the waterfall, there is a cave. It will look like solid wall, but you just have to trust me. Hyou, my most trusted servant and friend, will come by every now and then to nourish you back to health. I'm sorry, but I will no longer be allowed to leave the village."

Hiei nodded and began to go down the mountain, looking every now and then to Toraneko, wondering what would happen to this young Tigress.

* * *

She simply cried for everyone, even her enemies. She cried for everyone, except her father.

* * *

"She kissed you?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "And it lifted your struggles?"

"Yes," Hiei stated. "I need you to heal her, Kurama. She has been wounded, badly."

Kurama, while beginning to examine his new patient, asked, "Why was she wounded? How did you find her? How was she wounded?"

"She was fighting some Demons at the boundary between Ningenkai and Makai. She was telling them to go back, and that they'd get into trouble if they didn't. They didn't listen. I took them to jail, but unfortunately, Toraneko had fainted."

"I see,"

"Just before she fainted, she…She…She said "Aishiteru, Hououza"."

* * *

"So…Hiei found a Demoness?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes,"

"Is she pretty?" Yusuke asked with a new enthusiasm.

Kurama sighed. He was twenty-two, and yet still so childish.

"Yes, she is," Botan commented. "She seems so peaceful."

"Where is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's resting now," Botan said.

"Why?" Kuwabara wondered.

"It's like one o'clock in the afternoon!" Yusuke stated. "Even I'm awake by now."

"She just is, alright!" Botan said firmly. She wasn't sure if she should tell them of Hiei's friend.

"Fine…" Yusuke and Kuwabara said dully.

* * *

Hiei watched her through a window, standing atop a tall tree. She slept peacefully, like she always did. He'd watched her before, too. Even in Makai. He couldn't believe it had been three days since he brought her here, and she still hadn't woken yet.

Hiei sighed. He remembered when she used to tell him things. He'd loved listening to her brilliant voice speaking her mind, not really caring what was going on, or about what she said.  
Hiei remembered when she used to cry for everyone, including him. He remembered wishing she wouldn't cry for him. He remembered wishing she'd never cry at all.

* * *

"Hiei, are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

It was the seventh day, a whole week, since Toraneko arrived here. Of course by now Yusuke and them had seen Toraneko, and known that she was in a sort of comatose state. However, they didn't know who she was, or how she and Hiei knew each other. Hiei had been absolutely miserable this past week.

Kurama walked in, saying, "Well, she hasn't changed much, but she appears to be improving a bit."

Hiei nodded and stood. He walked towards her room in the Temple.

When he reached it, he slowly slid the paper door open, wishing that when he looked in she'd be awake. However, she was not. He walked near her and sat next to her. His breath became slightly shallower as he watched her beautiful face sleeping.

Hiei smiled to himself. He knew the others thought his actions towards this one was very strange, but he knew that they weren't. He'd acted like this around her often, though she didn't seem to notice. In his mind, he's compliment her, telling her how beautiful she was. Why hadn't he spoken a word to her? He hadn't even spoken one. Why?

Toraneko suddenly turned towards him, a soft sigh coming from her. Her eyes began to flutter open slowly. Hiei watched her in confusion. Was she really waking, or was he simply seeing an illusion.

"Hououza…" Toraneko whispered. "Where...am I? Do…Do you recognize me?"

Hiei approached, scooting across the floor. She really was awake!

"Toraneko," Hiei said.

Toraneko smiled at him. She couldn't believe he was here, with her now. She sat up and hugged him in one graceful movement. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi. The design on the kimono was that of Phoenixes. She wore a necklace and a bracelet, both of whom had the same sort of gem. They had a Crescent Moon with a fire blazing brightly in the middle, "I missed you ever since you left the village." Hiei smiled. "I hope you had a good life since you left."

Toraneko pulled away, but just enough to look at his face. She was smiling.

"I…Want you to meet some people," Hiei said in a way that was uncharacteristic to those he knew, except to her.

Hiei stood and offered Toraneko his hand. She took it and he gently pulled her up. He led her out of the nice room and into one of the many living rooms, where all the other guys were, including Koenma. They all froze; all talk lost as they saw the brilliant Tigress before them, her Tiger ears she had been able to conceal because of her energy level, now apparent to all, again moving around cutely as her sensitive ears picked up different sounds.

* * *

"Hello," Kurama was the first to speak.

"Uh…It's nice to meet you," Yusuke said next. "I'm Yusuke. That's Kurama, Kuwabara, Mitarai, and Koenma."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Toraneko replied with a soft smile.

"You must be Toraneko," Koenma stated quietly.

Toraneko nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Hey, can we call you Tora for short?" Yusuke asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"I guess."

"Cool!" Yusuke exclaimed gleefully.

Everyone in the room, except Toraneko, sighed with disbelief.

Toraneko sat down on a mat near a large window as Kuwabara and Yusuke began to bicker again. Yes, they still hadn't grown out of that either.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked Toraneko.

Toraneko shook her head, "It's nothing you should concern yourself with. It's my burden."

"You could tell me," Kurama stated. "Or you could tell Hiei."

Her eyes jumped slightly at the mention of his name. She quickly shook her head.

"You can tell us," Kurama persisted.

"It is fine, Kurama. I am fine. You need not worry."

Kurama shrugged, "Alright, then."

* * *

"Hououza," Toraneko said. "I would like to see the rest of this temple, if you would please show me around."

"Hououza?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked questioningly.

Hiei nodded and stood. He walked out of the open Temple door, Toraneko following him.

"This place is beautiful," Toraneko commented. Hiei nodded. She was used to his inconsistency to talking. "Your friends seem very nice." Again, Hiei nodded.

Toraneko looked around, smiling that soft smile of hers as they walked towards a large expanse of forest. Somehow…She seemed much sadder than he remembered her ever being. Her smiles betrayed her soft, loving eyes. She asked him about the many animals that passed by in a soft voice, so not to frighten them off. He explained best he could, not knowing that much about them himself.

"This place is wonderful." Toraneko said a few hours after trekking through the woods. "So peaceful…It's almost too good to be true…"

Hiei smiled to himself at her words, and yet felt saddened by them. She'd never spoken of things being too bad or good to be true. It had always just been there, for her to look at, never to criticize. That was her nature. She loved everything about the world around her, and never complained or made comment about them, except to say how beautiful it was. She had changed somewhat, but not too much, he supposed.

* * *

Hey, Yusuke here! And I'm here with Kurama to tell you what's going down next time:

Kurama –

Toraneko has awoken. Hiei seems to be overjoyed by this fact in his own way. As they travel through a peaceful forest, Hiei begins to notice the changes within her, and can't help but wonder why.

While walking amongst the sunny fields, Yusuke and I walk up the hill. Suddenly, the air is filled with a wonderful fragrance not natural to this world. Two flowers are lost in this world. How did they get here? When did they get here? What do they want?

Yusuke –

Next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho **_Where the Soul Meets the Mind_**!


End file.
